Magical Genderbending
by GreenPurple18
Summary: What if Arthur meant turned Gilbert into a girl but accidently hit Matthew with a spell instead and couldn't turn him back? What does Matthew think of all this? What does Gilbert think about all this? What'll happen? Hmm, let's find out.


Summary: What if Arthur meant turned Gilbert into a girl but accidently hit Matthew with a spell instead and couldn't turn him back? What does Matthew think of all this? What does Gilbert think about all this? Can the Canadian convince the Brit to find a spell to turn himself into a guy? What sort of relationship will Matthew and Gilbert have after all this? Hmmm, let's find out.

Pairings: Prussia/Canada, Russia/America, hint of Spain/Romano

Main Characters: Prussia & Canada

Warning: Gender-bending, human names are used, and yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or facebook. I don't have that much money.

"That did NOT turn out how I bloody wanted it to." Arthur sighed.

"Why am I always in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Matthew asked.

"Hey, birdie, don't be upset." Gilbert patted his friend on the back, "You're kinda cute as a girl."

Want the jist of things? Gilbert posted pictures of Arthur and Francis on facebook. Arthur did not like these pictures, so he decided to turn Gilbert into a girl, but Matthew was hit with the spell instead. So, now Arthur was sorry, Gilbert was blushing at what he had just said to Matthew, and Matthew was a girl who was blushing at what Gilbert had just said to him... Her? Him? Whatever.

"Okay, well, just turn birdie back into a guy." Gilbert said. He noticed the Brit bite his bottom lip and added, "You CAN turn him back, right?"

"If I had the right bloody spell."

"I hate life so much right now."

"Don't be sad, birdie. It could be worse."

"Really? How?"

"It could've been ME who was turned into a chick."

"Arthur, if you find a spell that can change me back, I will happily tie Gilbert up, and you can torute him as much as you like."

... "Birdie, don't be mean."

"I blame you for all this." Matthew said

"I will be going now." Arthur sighed, "I'll go look for a spell or something to turn Matthew back into his correct, bloody gender."

Alfred was confused when he saw a random chick and Gilbert at his front door.

"Um, Gilbert, whose this, and what do the two of you want?" Alfred asked.

"This is my girlfriend, and we need a place to-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"You didn't need to." Alfred said, "Good-bye."

"Wait a minute, Al." Matthew sighed, "I'm NOT his girlfriend."

"C'mon, birdie, why'd you have to ruin my plan?"

"I thought you only called Matthew 'birdie.'" Alfred said. Then he took a closer look at Matthew.

... "It was the facebook pictures, wasn't it." Alfred sighed, "It's Gilbert's fault, right? Mattie, haven't you learned by now to not be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"You would think so." Matthew sighed, "Can we come in?"

"Sure." Alfred shrugged, "Well, you can, but Gilbert's gotta stay out here."

"Alfred." Matthew glared.

"Fine." Alfred sighed, "Why does it feel like everone I talk to is a brickwall?" he walked inside with the Canadian and Prussian behind him, "You, Arthur, Ivan. Everybody."

"What does Ivan have to do with anything?" Matthew asked.

"Did somebody call?" Ivan walked out of the kitchen.

"Al, why is Ivan in your house?" Matthew questioned.

"No reason." Alfred blushed.

"Why isn't he wearing a shirt?" Gilbert asked.

"I dunno." Alfred looked away and pushed Ivan back onto the kitchen, "I thought I told you to stay in here."

"You did, but I was lonely."

"Well, I'm not answering any of their questions."

"Can you get them to go away, so we can finish where we left off?"

"Shut up! They might be able to hear you!"

"Well, they CAN hear you seeing as you are yelling."

"Stop talking."

"I am sorry."

"No," Alfred sighed, "Don't be sorry. I'm the sorry one." he paused, "I just don't think they'd accept our relationship if they found out."

"Well, whether you tell them or not," Ivan began, "I will always love you."

"And I'll always love you." Alfred smiled.

Ivan leaned down and kissed Alfred. Meanwhile, Matthew and Gilbert, both of whom had over-heard the conversation, frowned.

"I did not want to hear that." Matthew said.

"Do you accept it though?" Gilbert asked, "He is your brother after all, and Ivan seems to make him happy." Gilbert paused, "I know I don't accept, but what can I do about it? Absolutely nothing."

"I-I don't really know if I do or not." Matthew looked at the kitchen door, "We'll be leaving now, Al."

"Okay." Alfred called without coming out of the kitchen, and you could instantly tell that he was busy with something else at the moment.

So, the duo... The Canadian and Prussian duo went to Antonio's house. When they arrived they saw that Antonio, Lovino, Francis, Ludwig, and Feliciano were there.

"Ve~ Who's that Gilbert?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes, bruder, who IS that?" Ludwig sighed, "Another random girl you picked up off the street?"

"She's kind of cute." Antonio said. He noticed Lovino's look of jealousy, "Of course, nowhere as near as cute as my Lovi~"

"I don't belong to anyone, and I'm not cute! Now stop calling my Lovi!" Lovino shouted as Antonio wrapped an arm around the older Italian, who did not protest at this action.

"Mon ami, you should not be keeping such pretty girls from your friends." Francis said.

"Actually, this is Matthew."

... "_**WHAT?**_"

"You owe me five bucks." Matthew whispered to Gilbert, who unhappily gave the Canadian five dollars.

"Totally unawesome." Gilbert sighed, "Anyway, yeah, Arthur tried to turn me into a chick, but the spell hit birdie instead, so he got turned into a chick."

"It was the pictures, wasn't it?" Francis sighed, "So, where is my favorite Brit now?"

"Trying to figure out how to turn me back." Matthew replied.

"The two of you were obviously made for each other." Francis randomly said refering to Gilbert and Matthew.

... "What?" Matthew blushed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, even if you are a boy or a girl the two of you look very cute together, mon ami."

"Go jump in a lake." Gilbert said fighting back a blush, "There's no way- He's, like, my awesome best friend. That would be to weird."

"Yeah, weird." Matthew nodded, but he couldn't help but feel unhappy. He really did like the Prussian as more than a friend. In fact, he loved Gilbert more than anything in the world, but it was obvious that Gilbert didn't return the feelings.

"So, what can I help the two of you with?" Antonio asked.

"We're just trying to kill time." Gilbert sighed, "All this unawesome waiting is driving me unawesomely crazy." he looked at Matthew. At least he looked at where Matthew was standing, "Where'd birdie go?"

"He left a few seconds ago." Feliciano replied. Of course, everyone was shocked that the younger Italian had noticed that before anyone else.

"Well, I'm gonna go find him." Gilbert declared, "Later." he left to find Matthew.

"I wish I could tell him how I feel." Matthew sighed as he walked through the park, "Gilbert is such an idiot. I wish he could return my feelings, but obviously that'll never happen seeing as I his 'awesome best friend and that would be to wierd.' Why did I have to agree with him? Maybe he would've noticed, and maybe he'd be able to tell how in love with him I am. Just maybe." he sighed, "I doubt it. No matter how many hints I throw, he'll never get the picture." he bit his bottom lip, "Gah, why'd I have to fall in love with him?"

"Because he's the most awesome person ever."

Matthew spun around on his heels and saw Gilbert, "H-How long have you been there?"

"Sinse," Gilbert paused and then quoted Matthew, "I wish I could tell him how I feel." he walked over to Matthew, who took a step back, "Matthew, if I had known you felt that way towards me, I would've have never said what I said to Francis. If I had known you felt that way about me, I would've said something important a really long time ago. You wanna know what the awesome me would've said?"

"What?" Matthew braced himself for rejection.

"I would've told you that I love you."

"Really?" Matthew gasped.

"Yeah." Gilbert nodded, "It's not to late to say it now is it?"

"N-No."

"I don't care whether you're a guy or a chick. Either one is awesome for me as long as you're you." Gilbert began, "You are the most awesome person I have ever met, and that's awesome because I haven't met a lot of awesome people." he paused, "Matthew Williams, I love you more than anything in the world."

"Well, I don't think I'm that awesome." Matthew mumbled. then he said, "I don't care if you're awesome or unawesome. Either one is perfectly fine for me as long as you're you."

"And I'm awesome, so you don't have anything to worry about."

Matthew smiled and continued, "You're one of the few people who can tell me apart from my brother, which is great because not a lot of people can do that. You might be an idiot at times, but during those times you're an awesome idiot." he blushed, "I've never loved anything like I love you, Gilbert Weillschmidt."

Gilbert pulled Matthew closer and captured the Canadian's lips with his own... For, like, three seconds.

Matthew's phone rang.

The annoyed Canadian and impatient Prussian pulled apart, so Matthew could check his phone.

It was Arthur Kirkland.

"Hello?" Matthew answered his phone.

"Matthew, I was able to find a spell to turn you back!" Arthur shouted gleefully over the phone.

"Great." Matthew smiled, "I'll be right over." he hung up on Arthur and turned to Gilbert, "Arthur found a spell to turn me back into my right gender."

"Awesome." Gilbert grinned, "So, um, are we, uh, ya know, um, dating know?"

"Only if you want to." Matthew blsuhed.

"Well, if that's the case," Gilbert grinned, "I'd be a fool to not want to." he pulled Matthew in for another kiss, "I love you, birdie."

"I love you, too, Gil." Matthew smiled, and the two left for Arthur's house.

When the duo arrived, Arthur was outside waiting for them. Well, he was waiting for Matthew. He wasn't expected Gilbert.

"Did you have to bloody bring him?" Arthur asked.

"Yup." Matthew nodded.

"I'm to awesome to be left behind." Gilbert grinned.

"Whatever." Arthur rolled his eyes and did the spell he found on Matthew.

"Finally." Matthew, who was now a guy again, breathed, "I am so glad that was over. I honestly thought I was going to live the rest of my life as a girl, and that would be very unawesome, and I sound like Gilbert now."

"Awesome."

"Go fall in a bloody lake." Arthur glared.

"The awesome me is going to have to decline."

"Whatever. Just bloody leave." Arthur ordered.

"Gladly." Gilbert nodded, "The awesome me should nt be in the presence of such an unawesome person." He grabbed Matthew's hand, and the duo left.

Elssewhere, Gilbert was now laughing.

"Did you see his face when I grabbed your hand?"

"Yeah." Matthew giggled, "Unfortunately, he's probably going to tell Alfred."

"Crap." Gilbert groaned, "I did think of that." he sighed, "Oh, well. I'll make sure the American doesn't do anything to unawesome."

"I'm sure." Matthew rolled his eyes, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Awesome stuff."

"Obviously."

"How about we do something you wanna do this time?"

"Sure. It'll be awesome."

"Well, it involves you doesn't it? So, of course it will. I'm only going to make it even more awesome. Gilbert paused, "If that's even possible."

"Let's just go." Matthew laughed, "I don't wanna get caught by Alfred."

"Sure thing, birdie."


End file.
